


An Uncomfortable Encounter

by skyesparklez



Series: Ten Minute Writing Exercises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry, Ficlet, Panic Attacks, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Lupin had found Harry, and was planning to take him home. Vernon Dursley isn't happy to hear about it.A ten minute writing exercise titled 'The Screaming Stranger'Write how a character reacts to a screaming stranger.
Series: Ten Minute Writing Exercises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996240
Kudos: 2





	An Uncomfortable Encounter

Harry was sitting nervously at the table Mr. Lupin had led him to before going to order some food for the both of them. He wasn't sure what was happening. Mr. Lupin had just taken him from his aunt and uncle, saying he was a friend of his parents. Mr. Lupin was nice though, so he wasn't too scared.

Harry had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Vernon Dursley entering the coffee shop, heading in a beeline toward him. 

"There you are, you pest!" Dursley screamed as he reached to grab Harry. "You're in a world of trouble!" Harry shrank back from the looming figure, his whole body shaking. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and attempted to look as small as possible. His uncle was still yelling as Harry's head sank down to his chest. It felt like his heart was beating through his skin and his lungs were on fire. His whole body tensed in anticipation for his uncle to grab and drag him out of the small coffee shop.

A hand touched Harry's arm and he froze, but it was not his uncle. He slowly lifted his head, meeting the worried gaze of Mr. Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly, this was partly inspired by my rewrite of Harry Potter. You could honestly consider it a deleted scene! I really enjoyed writing this, even though it isn't quite finished and not the best writing I could do. What can I say, I only had ten minutes! I really wanted to write this one because I don't think Harry really gets to show his emotions or how the Dursleys treated him affected his mental health. I'd say I'll write a full story to this one, but I sort of am! If you like this one, please check out my rewrite of Harry Potter. It involves more diverse interactions between characters and Harry getting the love he deserves. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
